Workout Behavior
Synopsis Bummer Is Doing A Workout Station For Uncle Grandpa. But Uncle Grandpa Is So Very Tired. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *King Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Bummer *Ice Cream Guy *Old Lady *Cherry *Charlie Burgers *Tiny Miracle Trivia *This Fanfiction Episode Is Based On Tiny Toon Adventures Episode "The Buster Bunny Bunch". Gallery Uncle_Grandpa_Workout_Behavior_Screenshot_1.png Uncle_Grandpa_Workout_Behavior_Screenshot_2.png Transcript At The UG RV Living Room Uncle Grandpa: Okay, Everybody! It's Time For Walk The Town And Get Ready For Some Exercising! Mr. Gus: But Uncle Grandpa, You Don't Get Exercise To Lose Weight. Pizza Steve: Yeah, Uncle G. I Guess Those Muscles Look Fat To You. Uncle Grandpa: What? Mr. Gus: Besides I Having My Workout Station All By Myself. (Look At Strong Muscles) Pretty Tough, Right? Uncle Grandpa: That's Just What I Wanted To Hear, Mr. Gus! Let's Go Walk To That Town. At The Town Uncle Grandpa: Boy, I'm Sure Getting Hungry. Come On Guys, Let's Go Eat Some Ice Cream! Mr. Gus: (Sighs) Whatever. Uncle Grandpa: Hey, Ice Cream Guy! I Want Some Vanilla Ice Cream And Two Of You Wants Some Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich. Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve: WHAT?!? Ice Cream Guy: Sure Thing, Uncle Grandpa! Here! Have Some Vanilla Ice Cream! Uncle Grandpa: Thank You, Ice Cream Guy. Ice Cream Guy: Oh! Only Two Thing We Need Is Two Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich. Mr. Gus: Uhhh.... Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve: Thanks, Ice Cream Guy? Ice Cream Guy: You Three Welcome. Uncle Grandpa: Good Luck, Ice Cream Guy! Mr. Gus: Oh Boy. So Very Delicious. I'd Like Ice Cream Sandwich, Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry... Uncle Grandpa: Hmmm.... Pizza Steve: Banana, Hot Fudge Sundae... Mr. Gus: Almonds, Whipped Cream... Uncle Grandpa: GUYS! GUYS! See My Special Place Up Here! Mr. Gus: What Is It, Uncle Grandpa? (Uncle Grandpa Looks At Hot Fudge Sundae) Uncle Grandpa: There's A Hot Fudge Sundae Without Cherry On It. Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, Where's A Cherry Go? Uncle Grandpa: I Don't Know, Mr. Gus. But Cherry Is Running Away And Chasing By Charlie Burgers. Cherry: AAH!!! HELP!!! THE DOG IS CHASING ME!!!! Charlie Burgers: Oh Boy! I Love My Cherry! WOOF WOOF! Pizza Steve: Yeeeah, Uncle G. I Think Charlie Burgers Is Chasing A Cherry Or Whatever It Called For. Mr. Gus: But What About The Ice Cream Colors About Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Lemon And, And, And- Uncle Grandpa: AND HOT FUDGE SUNDAE?!? Pizza Steve: Yeah, Uncle G. I Just Got Old Lady To Get Some Hot Fudge Sundae. Mr. Gus: Or Even The Action Figure. Uncle Grandpa: Okay Then! Wish Me Luck, Boys. I Think I Gotta Have A Muscle Is Pulling Out. Old Lady: WHAT?!? Uncle Grandpa!?!? Uncle Grandpa: Hey, Old Lady. I Want Some Hot Fudge Sundae. Old Lady: Have Some, YOU MORON!! (Old Lady Splats The Hot Fudge Sundae At Uncle Grandpa) Uncle Grandpa: Man, That Old Lady Is Sure Is Feeling Bad Something. (Uncle Grandpa Looks Left And Right) Uncle Grandpa: Well, I Guess We're Running Out Of Shape. Mr. Gus: HMM! No Muscle Maker. Pizza Steve: Nice Boring Muscles, Bro. Uncle Grandpa: MR. GUS! PIZZA STEVE! Where Are You Going?!? You Can't Leave Without Me! (Sighs) He'll Be Back. Well, I Always Have A Perfect Shape Like Muscles On It. (Uncle Grandpa Pulls Out His Left Arm And Tries To Make A Flex His Muscles With It. What Little Muscle He Does Have Quickly Depletes) Uncle Grandpa: Well, Maybe I Do Need A Little Important With That. Outside From An Bummer's Gym (Uncle Grandpa Walks To The Left And Surprised, Uncle Grandpa Saws The Sign Says "Bummer's Gym, We Can Pump It Out Till I'm Done.", Bummer Flexing His Right Arm Muscle On It) Uncle Grandpa: Whaaaa?!? BUMMER'S GYM? Hmmmm... (The Camera Cuts To Side View Of Uncle Grandpa) Uncle Grandpa: (Reading) "We Can Pump It Out Till I'm Done." I Don't Get It. (Tiny Miracle Slams The Door And Walks To The Right) Tiny Miracle: Wow. That Is Some Seriously Can't Do The Cameo Roles. Uncle Grandpa (Nervous): Well, I Guess I Gotta Have To Train At The Bummer's Gym, I Guess. Bummer (Heard Offscreen): THAT IS NOT A WORKOUT! NEXT!!! (Uncle Grandpa Scratched Shoulders Slowly And Got Nervous Laughter, Bummer Grabs Uncle Grandpa To The Bummer's Gym) Uncle Grandpa: (Gulps Nervously) In The Bummer's Gym Uncle Grandpa: So What Should We Going To Pose First? We Got (Uncle Grandpa Turns Into A She-Ra) A She-Ra? (Uncle Grandpa Turns Into A He-Man) Or A He-Man? (Uncle Grandpa Turns A Strong Guy) Or A Strong Guy Like This? (Uncle Grandpa Punches Bummer) Bummer: YOW!!! Uncle Grandpa: Whoops! Sorry About That, Bummer. Maybe I'll See Of My Coach Potato. (Uncle Grandpa Walks To The Right) Uncle Grandpa: Bye. (Uncle Grandpa Tries To Run Away, Bummer Grabs Uncle Grandpa To The Push-Up Station) Bummer: And Now, First Lesson Is Push-Ups. You Can Get 60 Push-Ups As You Can. Uncle Grandpa: 60 PUSH-UPS?!? Bummer: You Got 10 Seconds. GO! Uncle Grandpa: Aw, Geez! I Guess I Gotta Have 60 Push-Ups As Fast As You Can! (Uncle Grandpa Has A 60 Push-Ups As A Super Fast Motion, The Stopwatch Is Stopped The Timer To 10) Bummer: TIME! Uncle Grandpa: (Pant, Pant, Pant) Bummer: So You Have 60 Push-ups, Pip-Squeak? Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, I Was Saying... Bummer: Second Lesson Is Sit-Ups. You Can Get 80 Sit-Ups As Fast As You Can. Uncle Grandpa: 80 SIT-UPS?!? Bummer: You've Got 20 Seconds. Get Ready For Sit-Ups. GO! Uncle Grandpa: Oh Geez Louise! I'm Very Tired To Get A Workout Station. I Know How To Finish This! (Uncle Grandpa Has A 80 Sit-Ups As A Super Duper Fast Motion, The Stopwatch Is Stopped The Timer To 20) Bummer: TIME! Uncle Grandpa: (Pant, Pant) Oh Man! Bummer: You Have 80 Sit-Ups, My Leash? Uncle Grandpa: Yep, It Sure Is, Bummer. I Guess I Have 60 Push-Ups And 80 Sit-Ups. Bummer: Okay, Third Lesson Is A Giant Barbell! (Bummer Pulls Out A Giant Barbell, And Hand It To Uncle Grandpa) Bummer: Come On! HOLD ON, You Jacky! Uncle Grandpa: No Sweat, Bummer. I Know How Strong I Am. (Uncle Grandpa Grabs The Barbell As Bummer Let Go Of It, Barbell Is Falling To The Floor And Crash It And Stretches Out Uncle Grandpa's Arms And He Didn't Let Go. Uncle Grandpa Has A Stretch-Out Arms) Uncle Grandpa: At Least I Never Have The Bend To Cut My Toenails Anymore. Bummer: Fourth Lesson Is... THE LEVER! Uncle Grandpa: Ready When You Are! (Uncle Grandpa Is Laying In A Table, Bummer Pulls The Lever Down, Causing The Table To Fold In Half, Squishing Uncle Grandpa In Between It) Bummer: This Is How We Belong. Right? (Uncle Grandpa Has Been Flattened, Who Floats Down To The Floor) Uncle Grandpa: Don't Mention It. Bummer: A Fifth Lesson Is Pulley Machine. Uncle Grandpa: No Problemo, Bummer! (Uncle Grandpa Is Putting Two Hands And Put In His Pocket) Uncle Grandpa: I Got No Hands. Bummer: Alrighty, Smarty Pants! You Asked For It!! (Bummer pulls the lever up to Hard 1000LB. The camera cuts to a view of Uncle Grandpa as the added weight pulls him upwards. He clings onto the carpet, only to rip it off, then the camera cuts to him being pulled through the machine, followed by him shaped like a weight block in between two of them.) Bummer: (Laughs) Who's Exercising Now, Dumbface! You Getting In Shape Now! (Laughs) Uncle Grandpa: This Isn't Exactly The Shape I Had In Mind. Bummer: Sixth Lesson Is Rowing Machine. NOW ROW, YOU BIG FAT LOOKING OF A HORN PAPA!! Uncle Grandpa: Okay, Bummer. You're The Boss. (The camera cuts to a close-up of Uncle Grandpa at the rowing machine, then cuts to a view inside King Uncle Grandpa's mansion, It then moves over to King Uncle Grandpa, who is wearing a purple robe and sitting in a chair, watching the cartoon on his TV, with a bowl full of cheese balls next to him) King Uncle Grandpa: Well, That's Embarassing. (The camera cuts to an opposing view, where Uncle Grandpa on the rowing machine is shown on King Uncle Grandpa's TV) King Uncle Grandpa: I Guess Those Ones Are Not So Very Bad At All. (The camera cuts to a side view of King Uncle Grandpa as he reaches into the TV with his left arm and pulls Uncle Grandpa out, holding him by his head) Uncle Grandpa: What The? HEY!!! Put Me Down! King Uncle Grandpa: Good Morning. Uncle Grandpa: Um... Good Morning, King Uncle Grandpa? Like Me. King Uncle Grandpa: You Are Very Disappointed At You, Uncle Grandpa. You Can't Look Around Like That! Uncle Grandpa: But That Guy Named Bummer And Trying To Get Exercised Like Me, Uncle Grandpa. Look How Strong I Am! (Uncle Grandpa Puffs Up A Chest, Which Quickly Depletes) King Uncle Grandpa: You Got A Wrong Muscle, Kid! You Think You've Gotta Try These Rocket Launcher. Uncle Grandpa: WOW! Thanks, King Uncle Grandpa! King Uncle Grandpa: You're Very Welcome, Enjoy The Show! Uncle Grandpa: ALL RIGHT! I've Gotta Go Back To The TV. (Uncle Grandpa Is Going Back To King Uncle Grandpa's TV) King Uncle Grandpa: (Sees The Camera) Hey, What Are You Looking At? Bummer: Row Row In The Jell-O! (He Stops Beating) Hey, Where Are They Jell-O Go? Uncle Grandpa (Heard Offscreen): Right Here, Misery. (Uncle Grandpa Has A Rocket Launcher) Bummer: Hey, What Are You Think You Doing, Bubble Bagma?!? Uncle Grandpa: I'm Not A Jell-O, I'm Not A Bubble Bagma, I'm Not A Jacky, I'm Not A Pip-Squeak, I'm Not A Leash, I'm Not A Big Fat Looking Of A Horn Papa, I'm Not A Dumbface, And I'm Not A Smarty Pants Either!BECAUSE I'M UNCLE GRANDPA! Bummer: OH NO! (Uncle Grandpa Shoots A Rocket Launcher At Bummer, And Hits Bummer And Rocket Is A Little Exploding) Bummer: HAHAHAHA! You Missed Me! Uncle Grandpa: That Tears It. Time For You To Meet The Laser Hammer. Bummer: No, Please! You'll Never How To Train Me! Uncle Grandpa: Now Taste My Water BUNS! (Uncle Grandpa Zaps A Laser Hammer At Bummer) Bummer: AAAHHH!!!!!! Uncle Grandpa: (Laughs) I GOT IT! Now I Can Run As Fast As You Can! (Uncle Grandpa Runs Away For The Bummer's Gym) Outside From Bummer's Gym Bummer: Come Back Here, You Pip-Squeak!!! (The camera cuts to Uncle Grandpa and focuses on him as he continues to run, eventually running offscreen. Bummer chases him, then the camera cuts to a view outside the steam room. Uncle Grandpa goes inside, and Bummer follows him inside. Uncle Grandpa then runs out and grabs the knobs. The camera cuts to a close-up of the knobs as he turns them, turning up the heat, then to the thermometer, which has different temperatures such as AFRICA HOT, REALLY REALLY HOT, BOILING, SIZZLING, and DEEP FAT FRY, the last of which is at the top. The camera focuses on the red liquid as it makes its way to the top. When it does reach the top, a face appears on the thermometer, and it screams. The camera cuts to a close-up of the steam room doors, and zooms out on them as the steam room looks ready to burst. When it does burst, the doors open, revealing a shrunken Bummer. The camera then focuses on him as he walks past Uncle Grandpa, who looks down at him) Bummer (High-Pitched Voice): Well, Uncle Grandpa, I Think I Haven't See This Right Now. Uncle Grandpa: I DID IT!! YAAAAY!!! Now It's Time To Do My Uncle Grandpa Style. In The Town Uncle Grandpa (Wolf Whistle, Offscreen): Hey, Mr. Gus! PIZZA STEVE! Over Here! (The camera cuts back to the front door of Bummer's gym as Uncle Grandpa kicks it and comes out, wearing his red shirt and a pair of black tights. He looks to be incredibly bulked up, but has an obvious plug on his chest, revealing he is wearing a muscular costume. The camera focuses on him as he walks out, flexes, then jumps, landing next to Mr Gus And Pizza Steve' table, making more poses) Pizza Steve: Suffering Steroids! What Happened To You, Uncle G? Uncle Grandpa: Pretty Impressive, Huh? Turn On Your Droolers, Girls! Mr. Gus: What Are You Talking About? Uncle Grandpa: I'm Talking About Those Man Muscles! Pretty Cool, Right? Pizza Steve: Uncle G, Look At The Sign! (Commercial Sign Is Showing) Uncle Grandpa (Offscreen): Oh. I See. You Think The Boys Is Going Wild For Romatic Korean Attics? Mr. Gus: I Don't See The Sign. Pizza Steve: Me Neither. I Meant The One Below It. Mr. Gus: (Gasps) Look At The Sign Over There In The SKY!! (The camera cuts back to Bummer's billboard, then moves downward to reveal the billboard Mr. Gus was talking about. The billboard has a picture of a fruit cake, with the words, Pizza Steve's Fruit Cake. TRY A DELICIOUS '''above it, and the word, '''HUNK below it) Pizza Steve: Ohhhh.... That's Why The Girl Is Going Wild For. Uncle Grandpa: You Mean... My Fruit Cake? For Me? Pizza Steve: Yep, Uncle G. (The camera cuts to a close-up of the plug on Uncle Grandpa's suit as Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve pulls it out, then to a zoomed-out view as the suit deflates. Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve jumps down next to Uncle Grandpa) Uncle Grandpa: All That Exercise, Huh? (Uncle Grandpa gives Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve a nervous look, then runs off. The camera cuts to a close-up of Pizza Steve's fruit cake as Uncle Grandpa snatches it. It then cuts to a close-up of him as he runs down the sidewalk, taking a large bite out of it, then it cuts to a zoomed-out view with an angry Mr. Gus And Angry Pizza Steve chasing him) Uncle Grandpa (To The Viewers) Well, You Know What They Say. (Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve tries to grab Uncle Grandpa, but misses, as he ducks) Uncle Grandpa: No Work, No Pain. (The camera cuts to a rear view as Uncle Grandpa runs down the road And Laughing, with Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve chasing him.) Mr. Gus: That's All The Time For Me, Right? Pizza Steve: You Set It, Mr. Gus. Intermission (Uncle Grandpa And Pizza Steve Is Playing Go Fish Game) Uncle Grandpa: So, Did You Have Any A's. Pizza Steve: Nope. Go Fish, Brownstone! Uncle Grandpa: (Gasps) WHAT?!? Doing The Uncle Grandpa Bunch (Certain Signs Says "Doing The Uncle Grandpa Bunch" And Open The Certain) Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve And Uncle Grandpa: (Singing) We're Doing The Uncle Grandpa Bunch! It's Here, It's Perfectly! Uncle Grandpa: (Singing) The Super Romantic Evening With A Brother Laaadyyyy. Mr. Gus: WHAT?!? Uncle Grandpa: Yep, I Tell You, Mr. Gus. I'm Pure Of Heart. So.. (Singing) There's Only The Thing That Can Do The Uncle Grandpa Bunch! Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve: (Singing) Do The Uncle Grandpa Bunch! Uncle Grandpa: KEEP GOING! Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve: (Singing) Do The Uncle Grandpa Bunch! Uncle Grandpa: YEAH! Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve And Uncle Grandpa: (Singing) Let's Go Doing The Uncle Grandpa BUNCH! Uncle Grandpa: (Singing) I Always Love Ice Skating And Always To Know. Belly Bag: (Singing) I Think He's Having Ice And Snow. Uncle Grandpa: YEAH! (Singing) It Just Like A Ice Monster WHO ATTACKING FROM!!!!! (Uncle Grandpa Runs Away And Screaming) Uncle Grandpa: Belly Bag, Give Me My Laser Hammer. (Singing) Pleeeeeeeease? Belly Bag: Yeah, Sure. Whatever. Uncle Grandpa: Thanks, Belly Bag. Now It's Time To Say Goodbye, Ice Monster. (Uncle Grandpa Zaps At Ice Monster And Broke Into A Million Pieces) Mr. Gus: (Singing) I'm Mr. Gus Is A Super Grumpiest Dinosaur Ever. Unless I Can Ice Skating And Go To Beach For Summer. Uncle Grandpa: Yes, Exactly, Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus: (Singing) And Always Getting Rage And Stomps FOR THE WHOLE STINKING ROTTEN FRIEND STEALERRRRRRRRRRRS!!!! (Mr. Gus Falls Off And Say The Last Words And Bonks) Pizza Steve: Mr. Gus, Sound Off! (Singing) It's Pizza Steve For The Coolest One! She Is Only For A Sandwich For A Buns. So Many Cool If You Like It Or That Problem Would Start. I Would Like Italian Karate, Speed Cycle And Rock And Roll As I Want! (Pizza Steve Is Playing Bass And Mr. Gus Don't Heard Noises) Mr. Gus: Pizza Steve, That Is Way Too Loud. (Walks To The RIght) Stupid Little Chunds... (Mr. Gus Is Slipping The Banana Peel) Mr. Gus: AAAH!!! GRFT: (Roars Happily) Tiny Miracle: (Singing) My Name Is Tiny Miracle The Robot Boy. I Was Been Helping My Friends And Uncle Grandpa Has A Tears Of Joy. If You Just Say For The Moment You All Been Removal. Did Somebody Say "Tiny Miracle"? Uncle Grandpa: Tiny Miracle! Tiny Miracle: What? I Was Singing, Remember? Uncle Grandpa: Oh, Yeah. I Get It. Frankenstein: RAAAH!!! Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, Frankie. I Wonder What The Friend Is Up To. Chorus: Uncle Grandpa! Uncle Grandpa: Yes! Chorus: Belly Bag! Belly Bag: That's Me! Chorus: Pizza Steve! Pizza Steve: That's Too Cool! Chorus: Mr. Gus! Mr. Gus: That Was Sick. Chorus: Giant Realistic Flying Tiger! GRFT: (Roars) Chorus: Tiny Miracle The Robot Boy! Tiny Miracle: No Problemo. That Was Be Never Hurts To Help At All, Or Maybe. Chorus: Frankenstein! Frankenstein: RAAAH!!! (Pauses) Uncle Grandpa: Frankenstein? What's Frankenstein Mean, Mr. Gus? Mr. Gus: The Frankenstein Means a person who creates a monster or a destructive agency that cannot be controlled or that brings about the creator's ruin. Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, Mr. Gus. I Know. And Now Here Comes The Big Finish! (Singing) There's Only The Thing That Can Do The Uncle Grandpa Bunch! Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve: (Singing) Do The Uncle Grandpa Bunch! Uncle Grandpa: ALL RIGHT!! Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve: (Singing) Do The Uncle Grandpa Bunch! Uncle Grandpa: Let's Just Say! Mr. Gus And Pizza Steve And Uncle Grandpa: (Singing) Let's Go Doing The Uncle Grandpa BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! (Certain Is Closing And Gold Uncle Grandpa Is Winking) Gold Uncle Grandpa: Good Morning! Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes